Calm before the storm
by Matzi
Summary: The night Supergirl's encounter with Lena is discovered by unsuspected eyes.


**Fandom:** Supergirl (TV 2015)

 **Pairing:** Kara Danvers/Supergirl & Lena Luthor

 **Summary:** The night Supergirl's encounter with Lena is discovered by unsuspected eyes.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:**

 **A/N:**

 **Calm before the storm**

Supergirl was flying around National City, listening for anyone who may need her help. It was a quiet night, almost too quiet. Maybe it was time for her to head home for a nice hot bath and sleep.

She approached L-Corp for the fourth time tonight and like so many times before, she heard Lena typing away on her computer. She reminded herself again that her routine fly by of the tall building was simply because it was on her way home and had little to do with the attractive brunette in it. She slowed down and hovered near Lena's office to watch her work from the darkness of the night. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the steady heartbeat of the green-eyed beauty and smiled while flying closer and closer to the high skyscraper.

"You know, that is not an entrance," Lena said as Supergirl landed on her balcony while she continued to focused on her work.

"Well, I can't enter through the main doors downstairs, can I?" Supergirl answered. She visited Lena at least once a week for the last month, always pretending to simply check on her.

"So, what brings you here tonight, Supergirl?" Lena asked spinning her chair and getting up from her desk.

"I just thought I'd stop by to say hi and check in. You know...," Supergirl said with the shrug of her shoulder. "National City is oddly quiet tonight."

"Are you bored?" Lena asked, motioning the blonde to sit with her on the couch.

"Bored? No, not really." Supergirl said as she followed Lena and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I'm glad it's quiet. Although, it makes me wonder that it could be the calm before the storm."

"Maybe all the criminals wanted to give you a break to enjoy your evening and get some sleep." Lena teased. "Or, maybe it's just a quiet night, Supergirl."

Supergirl laughed, "You're probably right." Lena smiled at that and looked up to the blonde heroine. Green eyes met blues and Lena could feel the temperature rise, if just slightly. The intensity grew and she blushed just before Supergirl looked away nervously. Lena looked at her lap and they fell in a comfortable silence. They both enjoyed these meetings. Sometimes they didn't talk at all, sometimes they chatted for hours and hours.

"Lena? What's behind that door?" Supergirl asked as she looked at the door beside Lena's desk.

Oh, that's just the door to my secret laboratory, where I test new inventions on aliens," Lena said laughing. Her laughter died when she saw the expression on Supergirl's face. It seemed like she wasn't sure if the brunette was serious or not.

"Too soon to make a joke about a Luthor testing on aliens? " the brunette asked and the superhero nodded shyly.

"Not because of the Luthor part, but because of the testing on aliens part."

"Don't worry Supergirl, there's just a bed, a shower and some of my wardrobe in there," she said placing her hand on the other woman's knee.

Supergirl nodded and looked at Lena, "Oh, that explains why sometimes i can't find you in your office even though your heartbeat tells me you're here," she said more to herself than the brunette.

"Are you stalking me?" Lena asked suspiciously, as she took her hand away from the blonde's knee.

Supergirl missed the warmth Lena's hand as soon as it was gone. She looked at Lena's hand longingly and willed herself not to reach for it and grab it.

"I wouldn't say stalking, I'd go with 'checking for your safety'," the blonde said blushing.

Another silence filled the room and if it wasn't for Lena's heartbeat Supergirl couldn't hear anything.

"I should probably get going," the blonde said after a while.

"Saving the city? Or finally catching some sleep?" Lena asked as Supergirl got up.

"Or maybe just letting you go to that secret room of yours," Supergirl answered with a smirk.

Once they were at the balcony Supergirl turned around to hug her friend. "Sleep well," Supergirl said as she took in Lena's scent. She pulled back after hugging her just a little longer than needed. Supergirl looked Lena in the eyes and leaned in just a little, giving Lena enough time to pull back.

Supergirl angled her head in preparation to what she was about to do. Once they were just an inch apart Lena placed her hand on the family crest on the heroine's chest and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Supergirl said looking down at the floor. Lena slid her hand over the blonde's shoulder down her arms and grabbed her hand. She slowly lead the blonde in again.

"It's not that Supergirl, it's just…" Lena stopped herself looking around her room.

"No Lena, I get it. Don't worry," the heroine said. Lena didn't like the defeated tone in the blonde's voice.

"No Supergirl, you don't," Lena said just before she grabbed something on her desk.

"Close your eyes Supergirl," the brunette said and the blonde obliged. She felt her hair being pushed back before glasses settled on her nose. She opened her eyes immediately.

"It's just that I'd rather kiss Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl," Lena said. She waited for a moment before she leaned in. Kara didn't shy away, instead she leaned in, meeting Lena in the middle. Kara could feel her toes curling and the butterflies in her stomach taking over her body.

Lost in the moment, Kara did not hear the clicking of a camera from a nearby skyscraper.

When they parted Kara looked at her, "how did you know?"

"Kara, do you really think I did not see the similarities between the two of you? Also flying on a bus? But furthermore, do you really think I wouldn't recognize the woman who was haunting my dreams?" Lena said. She was surprised as she felt herself being swept off the ground and found herself pressed against the window a second later. Kara kissed her again.

This kiss was completely different than the first. It was wanting, hungry, and all Lena imagined it to be, but at the same time so much more.

Kara ran her tongue along Lena's lip asking for entrance. As soon as Lena opened her mouth Kara slid her hands under the brunettes shirt pulling her closer.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Kara said once they pulled apart.

"Me too," Lena whispered her admission. Their foreheads were leaning against each other and just as Lena was about to lean in again Kara could hear blaring sirens coming from the haven.

She groaned and looked at Lena, "Duty calls," she whispered. Lena nodded in understanding and pecked the heroine's lips.

"Go get the bad guy," Lena said.

"Can I get the girl after getting the bad guy?" Kara asked smiling, Lena nodded and watched Supergirl take of.

"I think you already did that," Lena mumbled smiling.

Kara took a turn and pressed her lips against the brunette once more, "Sorry I just needed one more," she said smiling before she flew off once more.

Lena laughed to herself, before she walked in and closed the door behind her.

The next morning Lena woke up with a tingling sensation in her body. She thought about the night before and wondered if she was dreaming or if she really had kissed Kara. She smiled to herself before as she remembered the blonde's lips against her own. Unfortunately, she was soon disturbed with her phone going off on her nightstand. She quickly reached for it, hoping it was a message from the blonde that had taken over her mind.

Instead she had 125 missed calls, 243 messages, and at least as much other notification.

"What the…" she mumbled as she saw the amount of notifications. As she flicked through the messages, she saw a picture popping up in her inbox. It was a Screenshot of Catco's newest story

" _Lena Luthor and Supergirl find their kryptonite"_

It was a picture of Lena pressed against the window of her balcony with Supergirl standing before her. They were kissing each other and Supergirl's hands were clearly under Lena's shirt.

"Oh, shit!," she muttered as she received more notifications.

So, maybe _this_ was the calm before the storm after all.


End file.
